


Bond

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

Light and dark swirl together to form a tear-dropped shaped soul held together by threads of an angel's grace. As Castiel grips it tightly he feels pain.

Months later, Castiel feels Dean's anger from his brother's betrayal, fear of being alone and countless other emotions that are not his own wash over him. Castiel wonders how humans don't drown in their emotions.

The first time Cas kisses Dean, Castiel is no closer to understanding human emotions than he was months ago. As Cas feels fear mixed with lust, he thinks that a bond is not only profound but also tiring.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30_snap shots prompt tears and the slashthedrabble prompt bond.


End file.
